Perry Commons
Perry Commons is a 7th Generation Brujah in San Francisco. Overview Once a retiring proto-academic, Perry has taken a slight deviation from his original career path. In the middle of his PhD in Economics at Stanford, Perry attracted the attention of Cassady, the 6th Generation Brujah who makes San Francisco her base for forays around the world. Cassady sensed a serious streak of rebellion deep within the student's buttoned-down exterior, and also realized that all the revolutionary can't in the world means nothing if you don't have anything ready to set up the day after the revolution. Clan Brujah, for all its posturing and anarchistic raving, had no idea of what to do after overthrowing the powers that be, and Cassady and certain of her fellow Iconoclasts recognized that the clan's knowledge of subjects like economics, engineering, and urban design were sadly lacking. With that in mind, she and her compatriots set out a detailed plan to Embrace up-and-coming experts in these and other essential disciplines. Commons was one of the first taken under this ambitious program, and stands as one of its few successes. Cassady nursed Perry through his first frenzy and informed him that she wished him simply to take the next few decades to observe Kindred society, then to report back to her with judgements, recommendations, and a detailed plan of action. When asked how he could contact her if he needed her, she just smiled and vanished. Perry found himself alone in an abandoned tenement in Oakland, with no one but the night for company. That was in 1974. Since then, he's wandered the bay area, with occasional forays east. He's respected by the Brujah of the region (and by most of the other Kindred who are aware of his existence) as one of the strongest clan members around, but in matters of Kindred politics he observes rather than acts. He does find the adrenaline rush of combat addictive, and often finds himself neglecting his mission for Cassady in order to play "white knight" to damsels in distress. A great many members of the vampiric community owe Perry favors for various services rendered, and he has no hesitation about calling on any of these. It's not wise to refuse when Perry requests reparation, as the aged Tremere Mishka found out. After one of Mishka's experiments in Thaumaturgy had gone horribly wrong, it was Perry who put down the demon-possessed result and saved Mishka's life. When the Tremere, relying on the fact that he had a century and a half of experience over the callow Brujah, refused to reciprocate favors, within a week he was found stapled to his door frame with roughly hewn stakes. An "anonymous" phone call to the chantry ten minutes before sunrise was all that saved the Russian Tremere from a terminal suntan, and Perry's reputation went up several notches as a result. Image Perry is large but not hulking. He tends to blend into the corners of rooms, and often people won't even realize he's been there until he's left. An inch over six feet tall, he has sandy blonde hair that had just started to recede. He has a broad face, with a short scar just over his left eye. He also has what looks like a bite taken out of his left ear. Tending towards the drab in wardrobe, he is fond of khakis and solid-color t-shirts. He wears a long leather coat with a sawed-off shotgun slung underneath, and he generally keeps at least one other holdout in either his boot or under his left arm. He also has a pair of wire-rimmed glasses for reading, and very few people indeed know about them. He tends to be sensitive on such issues. Personal Wandering the streets and looking for trouble is Perry's favorite hobby. He keeps a running commentary about how hopeless the situation is, even as he shreds his way out of it. He's got a bit of a Lone Ranger complex to satisfy, and loves swinging in to the rescue when things look bleakest. He does what he can to conceal his extensive formal education. After all, who'd respect a Brujah with a graduate degree, particularly in such an unBrujah-esque field as economics? References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: The Toybox, pp. 131-132. Category:Vampire: The Masquerade Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character Category:Brujah Category:Seventh Generation vampires